Techno-Pokemon
by D-5
Summary: The journey of Kaine to stop Rupert Vanlez from collecting the Crysalis Pokemon. Because if they get amped up with Techno-poke equipment they will harness a power that can destroy the earth.
1. The Begining of Fate

Prologue-year 3015  
  
Time has greatly passed, and with time comes technology. Most of what people remember are mere speculations, and what were dreams are reality. The Scientific Cloning experiments were successful. But now with a higher rate of technology more dreams are made possible.   
  
Science has now advanced so far that Pokémons can be attached with Cybernetic parts to enhance their abilities.   
  
There are now many new sorts of transportation. HoverBoards being the main with trainers. Especially with Kaine, a 15-year-old trainer who has been hired by Dr. Hemlock to go on a special mission to Araber City in the northwest peninsula of Temiron.  
  
Chapter 1-  
  
The reflections of floating cars can be seen in the puddles from falling rain. Umbrellas are open and sidewalks are crowded with people coming and going to work. With the crowded side walk and falling rain it makes it really hard for Kaine to use his HoverBoard.  
  
"This traffic is getting heavier by the minute." Kaine said as he tries to dodge some cars on his Board. "I best use the monorail. It should stop around the corner soon."  
  
Kaine speeds off to the monorail as a bus stops. From out of the bus comes a teen dressed in dark clothes. His blonde hair blows in the wind as he looks up at the building in front of him.  
  
"This must be the place." He says. He walks into the building where two guards stand.  
  
"Identification, Please." One guards says to the teen.   
  
"My name is Rupert Vanlez. I am here to see Professor Jadewolf."  
  
"Right this way." Answers the guard. "Professor Jadewolf will be right with you."  
  
The guard leads Rupert down a long hallway. Every wall they pass has a different picture of the new Cybernetics for the Pokémon. The picture that interests him the most is the Umbreon a metal breastplate that generates electricity.  
  
Once they reach the end of the hallway Rupert sits and waits for Professor Jadewolf. While he sits he begins to think to himself.  
  
"That Umbreon will be perfect for my plan. I must have it!"  
  
Soon Professor Jadewolf comes out of the laboratory to greet Rupert. But before he can speak a word Rupert interrupts.  
  
"Do you still have the Umbreon which is in that picture?"  
  
Professor Jadewolf walks down the hall and looks.  
  
"Yes, we still have it. Are you interested with it."  
  
"I am." Rupert replies. "I'll need it by tomorrow if possible."  
  
"I can be arranged today. Come with me."  
  
The two walk into the laboratory to make arrangements.  
  
Meanwhile Kaine is making his way off of the monorail.  
  
"Hmmmm? Dr. Hemlocks office should be around here somewhere."  
  
Kaine pulls out a piece of paper with directions on it, but the still falling rain makes the ink run. Fortunately Kaine was able to read before the damage was done.  
  
"That's it there."  
  
Kaine takes his hoverboard under his arm and walks into a little house.  
  
The inside of the house was well furnished. Nice and dry. This made Kaine think of where he was going because he was dripping water onto their welcome mat.  
  
Kaine then looked around and found Dr. Hemlock on the phone. Kaine waved and Dr Hemlock held up his Index finger as if to say one minute, then he continued to talk.  
  
"Yes, he made it Mrs Frendra. No need to worry. Ok, Bye."   
  
Dr. Hemlock hung up the phone and walked over to Kaine.   
  
"That was your mother." He said. "Well know that you're here let me tell you what is going on. My reliable source from Kamwood City says that a teen from Araber City is planning on taking over a gym in Viridian. The first owner of the gym was the evil Giovanni, leader of Team Rocket. Then it was Gary Oak, who also had a troublesome past with Team Rocket. Since the Gym is a lair of trouble and evil, this teen is planning on rebuilding it for his own purpose. I don't know the purpose but it probably has something to do with evil. So you were chosen out of the many trainers of this City to lead other trainers to the gym and defeat this teen. Do you except?"  
  
Kaine doesn't think long due to the fact of what destruction could come of it.  
  
"Yes!" He says.  
  
All of the sudden the power goes out.  
  
"What could have caused that?" Dr. Hemlock says in confusion.  
  
They both walk out to see that far in the distance there was electricity coming from the ground.  
  
"Maybe it's a fallen wire." Kaine says. "Well what ever it is, I'm gonna have to be brave if I'm going to lead a team. So I'll go check."  
  
Kaine throws his HoverBoard on to the ground and takes off.  
  
As Kaine came nearer to Main Street he saw that the Electricity was coming from the top of a building.  
  
Kaine looked up and seen Rupert Vanlez with an Umbreon causing a power shortage.   
  
"He's probably the one!" Kaine says. "I have to stop him!"  
  
To be continued.......  
  
  
  
  



	2. Rooftop tremble

Chapter 2-  
  
Kaine rushes out of the rain and into the building. Once inside he releases his faithful Arcanine to search for Rupert's sent. Unfortunately there was nothing that would be reliable to pick the sent up from. They didn't know of anything that was his.  
  
"I know Arcanine. Try to pick up the sent of Umbreon."  
  
Arcanine walks around with his nose to the floor. Soon he stops in front of a door.  
  
"Arrc!"  
  
"What's that Arcanine? You found the sent?"  
  
"Cannnne"  
  
The open the door and find a set of staires. Before going up Kaine extracts some straps hidden on his hoverboard so he can put it on his back.  
  
"C'mon Arcanine. He must be up here!"  
  
Kaine and Arcanine run up the set of staires. Once at the top they enter the roof of the building. The rain wasn't as bad up there but still came down hard. Arcanine didn't like it much but knew what responsibilities he had.  
  
Followed the sent some more but couldn't find Rupert.  
  
"Arc?" said Arcanine as he looked around.  
  
Suddenly out of the shadows came Umbreon and Rupert holding a Cybernetic Pokéball.  
  
"Hello, I'm Rupert Vanlez. This nifty pokéball was made for one purpose. Do you know what that is?"  
  
"No?" Said Kaine.  
  
"It's to steal your Arcanine!"  
  
Rupert throws the Cybernetic ball at the unsuspecting Arcanine. The ball opens as soon as it hits the striped fur. The ball then entrapped Arcanine and rested on the ground.  
  
"Goodbye." Said Rupert as he picks up Arcanine's Pokéball and returned Umbreon.  
  
"NO!" Cries Kaine as he watches Rupert jump from the building.  
  
Kaine rushes to the edge and jumps off himself. While in the air he takes his HoverBoards straps off his back and jumps on it.  
  
Pedestrians from the ground move out of his way. But it's too late for Rupert, who has vanished once again.  
  
"ARCANINE! NO!!!!!"   
  
Kaine lays on his knees muttering of how he could have stopped him. He then remembers how he found him stuck up a tree as a Growlithe and raised him to be loyal and kind.  
  
"I'll GET YOU RUPERT!!!!!"  
  
Kaine hops on his HoverBoard and heads back in the direction of Dr. Hemlock's office.  
  
When he arrives Dr. Hemlock is on the phone again. He then sees Kaine and gets off the phone.   
  
"Your first partner will be Argen Boata of Jander town.  
  
"Okay. but first I'll go home and rest."  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Argen's Journey

Chapter 3-  
  
*Beep, beep*  
  
Kaine's alarm clock rang. The time said 5:30. It was still dark but the light from the rising sun outlined the clouds with a bright orange. Pidgeys and Redibas fly in the sky.  
  
Kaine gets up and makes his bed. He also writes a note for his mom and he eats a healthy breakfast.  
  
"Well," Kaine said as he walks out the door with his HoverBoard under his arm. "It's now or never."  
  
Kaine hops on his board and into Trenko Forest.   
  
In the forest a wild Ursaring can be seen through the foliage of many leaves. The Ursaring appears to be looking for food; since it's so early in the mourning he should be able to catch a sleepy prey.  
  
Kaine notices the bear pokémon so he goes on with caution. But the bear can hear the noises of the Hover Board, which can really annoy him.  
  
"Ursa!" The Ursaring calls with a mighty roar.  
  
"Uh-Oh!"  
  
Kaine jumps off of his Board with dust coming from the impact of his landing.  
He hen reaches to his side. Clenching the small Pokéball he pushes the button enlarging it.  
  
"Go, Poliwrath!"  
  
He throws the pokeball, which opens in mid air. The now released Poliwrath puts up his fist in a fighting stance.  
  
"Body Slam!"  
  
Poliwrath runs up to the Ursaring. He then jumps into the air with Ursaring still watching him.  
  
*slam*   
  
Poliwrath has paralysed the Ursaring with one mighty slam.  
  
"Alright Poliwrath! Since he's paralysed I don't see why I shouldn't catch him."  
  
Kaine throws one of his empty Pokéballs.   
  
The ball opens and entraps the Ursaring inside. As the ball settles it returns to Kaines hands.  
  
"You'll have to do until I can get back my Arcanine."  
  
Kaine then hops back on to the hoverboard and takes off again  
---------------------------------------------  
  
It's now 10:00 and Kaine is just arriving in Jander town to meet up with Argen.  
  
The town wasn't small; it had many malls, a pier, and some sport fields. Of course no big buildings like in the city.  
  
Kaine walked around with his hover board under his arm again. While walking he had seen a little girl hollering.  
  
"Pidgeot! Where are you?"  
  
Kaine walked up to her and kneeled down.  
  
"Can't find your Pidgeot?"  
  
"No." She said.  
  
"What's your name? Maybe if I find him I'll send him back."  
  
"Really?" Her face lit up with hope.  
  
"Yes, Just tell me your name."  
  
"My name is Comera Boata."  
  
"Boata?" Kaine seemed to recognize the name.  
  
"Do you have a brother named Argen?"  
  
"Yes." she said. "He's down at the pier."  
  
"Thank you. I need to go find him."   
  
Kaine walked down the road and gave a wave at the little girl.  
  
At the Pier he saw a kid with a fishing pole in the water.   
  
"That must be him," he thought.  
  
As he walked towards him he saw a Gyarados in the water that almost hit a ship.   
  
"Wow, that was close." Said the boy.  
  
Kaine walked over and stood behind him.  
  
"Are you Argen Boata?"  
  
"Yes, and are you Kaine Frendra?"  
  
"Yes. Are you ready for our journey?"  
  
Before Argen could answer the ship out on the water caught on fire.  
  
"Uh-Oh looks like that cybernetic boat caught on fire."  
  
"CYBERNETICS!" Kaine said with a worry. "We got to get there and quick."  
  
"Go Poliwrath." Kaine said.  
  
"Go, Dewgong." Argen said.  
  
They both jumped on their Pokémon backs and road out towards the boat. As they got closer to the boat they could feel burning ash against their skin.  
  
Once again the Gyarados came out of the water. This time they could see a teen in black on top of him.  
  
"Rupert!" Kaine cried out.  
  
"Oh it's you again. Look what your Acanine did." Rupert said as he pointed to the burning boat.  
  
"Argen please go put out the fire. I'm going after him!"  
  
Kaine followed Rupert until Gyarados went under the water. He had to stop there because he couldn't go underneath with his Poliwrath.   
  
"I'll get you Rupert!"  
  
After the fire was put out Kaine and Argen stood on the pier.  
  
"I'm ready." Said Argen.  
  
"Great. Let's start now."  
  
To be continued...  



End file.
